Und Sahne ist unter deiner Zunge
by sphinx01
Summary: Zugegeben, es ist schon ein starkes Stück, dass sich ausgerechnet ein Vertrauensschüler um Mitternacht aus dem Schloss schleicht, um ein Schäferstündchen mit seinem Liebhaber zu verbringen...


**Warning:** Slash, Oralsex, PWP

**Author's Note:** Dieser Oneshot ist inspiriert von der Fanart "Kissing" von myprettycabinet auf DeviantArt. Bitte seht euch ihre Zeichnungen an, sie sind phantastisch!

**Author's Note 2:** Die englische Übersetzung dieser Story findet ihr unter dem Titel "And You Shall Know The Fragrance Of His Lips".

* * *

><p><strong>Und Sahne ist unter deiner Zunge<strong>

**xxx**

Zugegeben, es ist schon ein starkes Stück, dass sich ausgerechnet ein Vertrauensschüler um Mitternacht aus dem Schloss schleicht, um ein Schäferstündchen mit seinem Liebhaber zu verbringen.

Andererseits kann Remus sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt eine bessere Idee gehabt hat.

Sirius hat die kleine, weiche Stelle unter dem Ohr gefunden, deren Berührung wohlige Schauer über Remus' Körper schickt. Er atmet tief und greift ein wenig fester in die dunklen Haare seines Freundes, während seine freie Hand Sirius' Hemd über den Rücken nach oben schiebt, begierig nach der warmen Haut darunter. Vier Tage... vier verdammte Tage, in denen sie nicht mehr getauscht haben als ein paar flüchtige Küsse und verstohlene Berührungen. Wenn Remus je rauskriegt, wer die Mehrbett-Schlafzimmer erfunden hat, er wird den Kerl in Grund und Boden hexen.

Sirius' Mund wandert warm und träge an seinem Hals entlang und über das Kinn nach oben, findet seine geöffneten Lippen, gegen die er heiße Feuchtigkeit atmet. Remus schlingt den Arm um seinen Nacken und hebt den Kopf, aber Sirius hält sich geschickt knapp außer Reichweite. Stattdessen leckt und tupft er mit weicher Zunge ein verspieltes Muster auf den Mund seines Freundes.

Remus' ganzer Körper wird heiß unter der sinnlichen Empfindung, und er verliert die Geduld. Seine Hand schnellt nach oben, fasst Sirius unterm Kinn und zieht ihn zu sich herunter. „Mmh!" macht Sirius überrascht, aber der kurze Moment genügt Remus, um die widerspenstige Zunge seines Liebsten mit der eigenen einzufangen.

Er liebt die Art, wie Sirius küsst, so als wolle er mit Mund und Zunge Liebe machen. Er schmeckt nach Butterbier und Pfefferminz, ein vertrauter Geschmack, den Remus gierig in sich aufsaugt. Ein heißes Prickeln sickert in seine Lenden, macht ihn viel zu schnell viel zu hart, und Sirius muss es gespürt haben, denn er küsst sich durch ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Remus, der das weniger komisch findet, kontert, indem er die Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen seines Freundes schiebt und unsanft daran herumzerrt, bis Sirius' schmale Hüften ihm den Gefallen tun und endlich zwischen seine Schenkel rutschen.

Sirius atmet heftig aus bei dem plötzlichen Kontakt. Ein fühlbarer Schauer überläuft ihn, und dann noch einer, als Remus beide Hände unter sein Hemd steckt und die Finger über die glatten Muskeln dort gleiten lässt. Er revanchiert sich mit einem sanften Biss in Remus' Oberlippe, ihre Zungen schlingen sich umeinander, und Remus ahmt die Bewegung mit Armen und Beinen nach, um besseren Halt zu haben, als er seinem Freund sein Becken entgegenwölbt.

Sirius stöhnt, gibt sich aber nicht geschlagen. Er knabbert behutsam an Remus' Unterlippe, zieht ein wenig mit den Zähnen daran, und Remus antwortet mit einer weiteren Hüftbewegung. Irgendwie wird ein Rhythmus daraus, zuerst noch gemächlich, aber schon bald müssen sie sich schwer atmend voneinander lösen, damit das Spiel nicht vorbei ist, bevor es richtig angefangen hat.

„Echt jetzt", murmelt Sirius an Remus' Hals. „Wir müssen das öfter machen. So drei, vier Mal am Tag wäre gut."

„Weniger reden", murmelt Remus zurück. „Mehr küssen."

„Geht nicht", sagt Sirius, steckt die Nase unter Remus' Kragen und atmet tief ein. „Zuviel Hemd im Weg."

Mit einem Knurren schiebt Remus ihn von sich herunter, setzt sich auf und macht kurzen Prozess mit seiner Knopfleiste. Merlin, muss er denn heute alles selber machen? Sirius, vor ihm auf den Knien, schaut gebannt zu, wie das Hemd achtlos in die Dunkelheit geworfen wird. Er fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, dann greift er mit beiden Händen die Säume seines eigenen Hemdes und beginnt es sich betont langsam über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Remus kann sich kaum sattsehen an den wohlgeformten Brust- und Bauchmuskeln, die unter dem hellen Stoff zum Vorschein kommen. Es hat schon Vorteile, wenn der Mann, dessen Bett man teilt, regelmäßig für die Schulmeisterschaften trainiert. Sirius' schwarzes Haar fällt wie dunkler Nebel auf seine Schultern, und Remus kann seine Hände nicht länger bei sich behalten. Er fasst seinen Freund um die Taille und fährt mit der Zunge über diese makellose Haut, leckt eine breite Spur vom Nabel bis zur Brust. Salz und Hitze füllen seinen Mund, und er gönnt sich einen Moment, um das Gefühl auszukosten, während Sirius sich an seinen Schultern hält und zittrig atmet.

„Hmm...", macht Remus nachdenklich. Sirius zuckt ein wenig, offenbar irritiert. „Was?"

Remus grinst. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, wo ich anfangen soll. Hier..." Er leckt über eine Brustwarze, und Sirius ringt nach Atem. Gleichzeitig streift seine Hand über den Schritt von Sirius' Jeans, der sich ihm verheißungsvoll entgegenwölbt. „... oder hier."

Sirius flucht unterdrückt, und im nächsten Moment hat er Remus bei den Armen gepackt und ihn auf die fadenscheinige Decke zurückgedrückt, die sie auf das Gras gebreitet haben. Selbst im schwachen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe kann Remus das raubtierhafte Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen. „Du bist so fällig, Lupin", zischt er.

Remus schaudert am ganzen Körper. Junge, er muss es nötig haben, wenn allein der Anblick seines Freundes über ihm genügt, um ihn verrückt zu machen. „Nur zu", haucht er zurück, und um die Dringlichkeit der Situation deutlich zu machen, verschränkt er die Hände in Sirius' Nacken und drückt den schwarzen Lockenkopf sanft hinunter auf seine Brust.

Nicht dass Sirius die Aufforderung bräuchte. Sein Mund schließt sich heiß und nass um eine Brustwarze; leckt, knabbert und saugt mit einer Hingabe, der Remus nichts entgegenzusetzen hat als heiseres Stöhnen. Sein Freund zieht mit den Nägeln sanfte Kratzspuren über seine Arme, und Remus ist sicher, dass seine Erektion kurz davor ist, seine Hosen zu sprengen. „Tatze", keucht er.

Sirius fasst ihn um die Hüften und schiebt sich an seinem Körper entlang nach unten, eine feuchte Spur hinterlassend. Remus hört es leise klirren, als erst sein Gürtel, dann seine Knöpfe geöffnet werden. Er blinzelt nach unten und lacht atemlos beim Anblick seines Freundes, der den Reißverschluss mit den Zähnen hinunterzieht. „Spielkind", tadelt er.

Sirius grinst und langt nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben Remus' im Boden steckt. „Wie geht dieser Spruch, den du immer benutzt? _Apertare_?"

Remus seufzt erleichtert, als der Zauber seine restliche Kleidung verschwinden lässt und ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf der Haut erzeugt. Die Nachtluft fühlt sich kühl an, trotz des hastig gewirkten Wärmezaubers, aber sofort ist Sirius wieder über ihm; warme Hände streicheln über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, heißer Atem streift sein schmerzhaft hartes Glied. Er schnappt nach Luft. „Tatze!"

„Hmm", murmelt Sirius, vergräbt das Gesicht in Remus' Schamhaar und schnurrt wie eine zufriedene Katze. Er rückt sich in eine bequeme Position, und bevor Remus auch nur Atem holen kann, leckt sich sein Freund auch schon mit warmer, weicher Zunge den Weg über sein Glied nach oben, langsam und gründlich von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze, wo er die salzigen Tröpfchen, die er dort zweifellos findet, so gierig aufsaugt als seien sie aus Honig. Remus zittert und stöhnt und schiebt die Finger in Sirius' dunkle Mähne, weil er dringend etwas zum Festhalten braucht. „Oh Merlin", flüstert er in den Nachthimmel.

Sirius schnauft belustigt, lässt sich aber nicht ablenken. Sein Mund gleitet zurück nach unten, und Remus atmet verzweifelt gegen die Hitzeschauer an, die ihn durchlaufen, als sein Freund winzige, zärtliche Bisse auf seinen Hoden verteilt. Er wird das nicht überleben. Dieser Mund, diese Zunge werden sein Untergang sein, und auf seinem Grabstein wird stehen, dass Remus Lupin als glücklicher Mann gestorben ist, weil Sirius Black ihm einmal zu oft einen geblasen hat.

Dann schließt sein Freund erneut die Lippen um ihn, fest und warm, und seine Zunge tut die unglaublichsten Dinge, während er mit den Fingern geschickt all die kleinen Stellen zwischen Remus' Schenkeln liebkost, an die sein Mund gerade nicht heranreicht. Remus bäumt sich ihm hilflos keuchend entgegen, seine Finger in Sirius' Haaren ballen sich zu krampfhaften Fäusten. Oh Merlin, das ist zu viel, zu gut, zu lange her...

Sein Höhepunkt kommt jäh und heftig und viel zu schnell, aber das Gefühl ist so berauschend, so befreiend, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Der Wolf in Remus heult triumphierend auf als der heiße Strom durch ihn hindurch rauscht und er stöhnend Sirius' Kopf tiefer in seinen Schoß drückt. Sein Freund hat sich regelrecht an ihm festgesaugt, und er lässt nicht los und hält auch nicht inne, bis er den letzten Tropfen aufgeleckt hat und Remus schaudernd auf die Decke zurückfällt.

Milde Nachbeben durchlaufen ihn, während sein Glied sachte aus Sirius' Mund gleitet. Ein paar Augenblicke bleibt Remus einfach liegen und gibt sich Mühe, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann fühlt er eine Bewegung und rollt träge den Kopf zur Seite, so dass er auf Sirius hinuntersehen kann, der das Gesicht noch immer in seinen Schoß gepresst hält und dort sein Stöhnen zu ersticken versucht. Eine Hand umklammert Remus' Oberschenkel, die andere hat er in seinen Hosenbund geschoben und geht dort genauso heftig zu Werke, wie er gerade noch sanft gewesen ist. Remus bleibt still liegen, fährt nur mit den Fingern liebkosend durch die dunklen Haare seines Freundes.

Sirius keucht und flucht, dann versteift er sich, und das nächste Geräusch, das er macht, gerät zu einer komischen Mischung aus einem Grunzen und einem Quietschen. Er zuckt ein paarmal, dann atmet er heftig aus und sackt kraftlos in sich zusammen.

Remus lächelt still und greift nach unten, um behutsam Sirius' Finger von seinem Bein zu lösen. Eine mitleidlose Befriedigung erfüllt ihn bei dem Gedanken, dass es an der Stelle blaue Flecken geben wird. Im schwachen Licht des verbliebenen Zauberstabs glitzert Schweiß auf Sirius' Rücken. Er protestiert nicht und rührt sich auch nicht, aber er schiebt ihre Finger ineinander, und so bleiben sie zusammen liegen.

Irgendwo am Seeufer quakt ein Frosch. Remus lauscht auf seinen Herzschlag, der sich allmählich beruhigt. Mit der freien Hand streichelt er gedankenverloren durch Sirius' Haare, während ein leichter Wind aufkommt und ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut verursacht. Er zupft behutsam an Sirius' Ohrläppchen. „Hey", murmelt er.

Sirius hebt den Kopf von seinem Oberschenkel und blinzelt zu ihm hoch. Er lächelt, und Remus lächelt zurück. „Hey", sagt er noch einmal. „Komm her."

Sirius kommt auf Hände und Knie hoch und kriecht an Remus' Körper entlang nach oben. Remus fasst ihn um die Hüften, und Sirius lässt sich auf ihn sinken und presst ohne innezuhalten ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Der Kuss ist tief und genießerisch und besitzergreifend und lustvoll; alles was Remus vermisst hat in den letzten vier Tagen. Er schlingt einen Arm um Sirius' Mitte, die andere Hand legt er in seinen Nacken und stöhnt leise, als eine geschickte Zunge federleicht seine Oberlippe streichelt. Gott, wie er diesen Mund liebt... Überhaupt findet er, dass die Hersteller von Bertie Bott's Bohnen über eine neue Geschmacksrichtung nachdenken sollten. Butterbier und Pfefferminz mit schwerer Bitter-Salz-Note und einem Hauch _Sirius_... die könnten ein Vermögen machen.

Es ärgert ihn, dass sie aufhören müssen zu küssen, bloß um Luft zu holen. Sirius löst sich aus seinen Armen, rollt sich ächzend von ihm herunter und bleibt etwas außer Atem auf dem Rücken liegen. „Du hast mir gefehlt", flüstert er.

Remus lacht und versetzt ihm einen leichten Ellbogenstoß. „Ich war nicht mal weg, Romeo", neckt er.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", sagt Sirius leise, und weil er kein bisschen lacht, wird Remus sofort wieder ernst. Er dreht sich auf die Seite und legt sich so, dass ihre Köpfe sich berühren. „Ja", wispert er. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt."

Sirius atmet tief und schiebt die freie Hand unter seinen Nacken. „Ich wüsste mal gerne, wie das andere Pärchen machen", sagt er leichthin. „Wir können doch nicht die einzigen sein, die ab und zu mal ficken wollen. Gehen die anderen dafür auch alle raus, oder was?"

Remus prustet vor Lachen bei der Vorstellung, rollt sich über seinen Freund und kneift ihn herausfordernd in die Seite. „Mir doch egal", sagt er. „Mich interessiert nur, wo _wir_ es tun." Er drückt einen Kuss auf Sirius' Nasenspitze. „Und wann." Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. „Und wie oft..." Kuss auf den Hals.

Sirius grinst verschwommen, während er mit leichten, warmen Händen über Remus' Oberarme streichelt. „Ich mach's mit dir, wie du willst", sagt er.

Der Wolf in Remus winselt zustimmend, als er genießerisch Salz und Schweiß von Sirius' Haut zu lecken beginnt. Das Waschen des Gefährten ist eine Aufgabe, die Moony sehr ernst nimmt, darum lässt Remus ihm für eine Weile die Führung, bis seine streichelnden Finger an Sirius' Hüften von kühlem Jeansstoff aufgehalten werden. „Ach ja", murmelt er ohne aufzublicken, „wenn wir schon dabei sind..." Er hakt die Finger unter das Material und zieht spielerisch daran. „Hattest du vor, die auszuziehen?"

Sirius gibt ein nachdenkliches Geräusch von sich. Seine Hände wandern nach unten, um sich dort eingehend mit der Form und Beschaffenheit von Remus' Hintern auseinanderzusetzen. „Weiß nicht", überlegt er. „Wer garantiert mir, dass sich der Aufwand lohnt?"

Und Remus, der das unmöglich so stehenlassen kann, greift ihm mit sanfter Entschlossenheit in den Schritt, wo sich Sirius' beginnende Erektion passgenau in seine Hand schmiegt.

„Oh", schnurrt er, als seinem Freund der Atem stockt. „Wollen wir wetten?"

xxx

_Tränke mich mit den Küssen deines Mundes,  
>Denn besser als Wein ist deine Liebe,<br>Von Honig triefen deine Lippen,  
>Und Sahne ist unter deiner Zunge.<em>

Hoheslied der Bibel

xxx

_***Fin***_

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Ms Rowling. Ich borge nur und verdiene keinen Cent damit.


End file.
